I'll Miss You My Sunshine
by SanctuaryAgent
Summary: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..." Emma can hear her true love's voice singing to her as she lies there in the middle of the road like a broken ragdoll. SQ! (Warning!: Character Death!)


**I'll Miss You My Sunshine**

Emerald eyes flutter open faintly, it hurts to keep them open, they fall shut again. There is a ringing, it is loud and constant, it won't go away, it won't allow for rest or any other kind of vacancy of the mind. _Why won't it go away? _ Emerald eyes pry themselves open again, the effort is straining, it hurts so much, nothing makes sense. _Why am I looking? What am I looking for?_ The pain is throbbing, making itself known as it shoots incessantly from her limbs and head, the agony only grows the longer her green eyes stay open. _Why won't I close them? _She wonders.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey"_

The lines of the song play through her head softly and a smile painfully shifts her lips, the taste of blood ignored as the next few lines drift across her foggy mind.

"_You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"_

_Regina._ She thinks with the small smile still in place as she lies on the cool asphalt, her body still positioned like a thrown ragdoll after having hit the ground. It's almost as if she can hear her wife's beautiful voice singing the words in her ear. The soft words helping to ease the pain as she listens to each note sung by the gentle voice and a memory of a day under the apple tree, her head resting in the lap of the dark haired beauty that was her true love.

"_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms"_

It was almost as if she could feel her wife's arms wrapped around her as she lay there, just like she had on that beautiful sunny day under the apple tree. The day that had been meant for nothing but being lazy and being together. _We should have another day like that._ She thought peacefully.

"_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head, and I cried"_

A tear slid down her cheek without her even realizing it. The line always made her heart ache slightly, but again she remembered Regina's arms around her holding her close under the apple tree. She remembered how at that line Regina had given her a slight squeeze, as if to silently promise such a thing would never happen. _Yeah, we are defiantly having another day like that._ She decided and waited for the song to continue in her head.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey"_

She could no longer hear the ringing in her ears there was only the soft voice of her wife. _I'll get her flowers and surprise her at work. _She thought with a smile and remembered making flower jewelry as they had rested together under the apple tree on their last lazy day.

"_You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"_

The pain was dull but still there, she couldn't remember why she was in pain, but she was glad to be able to ignore it and listen to the song. The song was everything to her because Regina had sung it. _She still believes her voice is awful. I need to tell her it isn't._

"_I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same"_

She let out a soft, happy breath at that line. It reminded her of their wedding vows, of what was engraved within their rings. Every day they would promise those words to each other when they woke up. _We forgot today… tomorrow we won't. _She promised.

"_But if you leave me to love another,  
You'll regret it all one day"_

A light and painful chuckle escaped her lips as she remembered how Regina had playfully glared at her with squinted eyes when she sang that part. _She knows I will never leave her._ She smiled and felt as if her wife were smiling along with her.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey"_

Though the ground was cold, she felt warmth around her, she felt comfortable as she lay in the middle of the road. It was the feeling of warm rays of sun shining down and being close to the ones she loved, the kind of warmth that warmed both her body and heart. _When we get home I am going to make sure we cuddle._ She decided in a child like manner.

"_You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"_

She smiled and let her emerald eyes shut gently but not fully as she held onto consciousness. She needed her mind to finish the song, she needed it to finish so that she could remember to sing it to Regina on their next lazy day. _We can sing it together then._ She promised as she lay in the middle of the road.

"_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

Emma's eyes closed and she drifted off into blissful unconsciousness. Not once had the blonde ever realized the translucent star dust like figure who was holding her close and whispering into her ear. Not once had she noticed the being holding her with her head in its lap or its star filled whiskey brown eyes looking down upon her with love and sorrow. Never had Emma's confused mind focused on the totaled car lying with its wheels in the air only a few feet away. Never had the blonde's blurred vision spotted the limp hand unfurled from within the smashed car, colorless but surrounded by crimson blood. Not once did Emma realize that each of her little promises and plans would never happen because the woman she planned to do each one of them with was holding her close and saying goodbye as she lay unconscious beside the wreckage.

Regina smiled a watery smile and looked down at Emma's unconscious form, a tear of star light running down her cheek. She didn't want to leave her wife behind, she wanted to stay with Emma always because they had true love and she needed her. But she knew that her time was up, she had to go and she had to leave Emma behind. She knew Emma would be strong and would find a way to move on without her, until the day they would meet again. Leaning over, Regina pressed her starry red lips to the blonde's forehead, pulling away a few heartbeats later she whispered softly, "I'll miss you my sunshine." Before she disappeared into the infinity to wait for the day she would see her true love once again.

**I am sorry for this, but my teacher was singing this in class today and it is such a depressing song. I felt it was something that could so be a SQ song, but now I'm crying. I'm gonna go curl up in the corner and drown in tears. Please comment and review, or join me in my corner to cry. Love you all!**


End file.
